


Not Typically Sane

by Synxailla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Confessions, Fluff, Gabriel-mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synxailla/pseuds/Synxailla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is stuck in a police station. Dean is his one phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Typically Sane

**Author's Note:**

> This came to life because a friend of mine was bored and asked for Destiel oneshots. I wrote this for her, and then a few hours later, I went through it and cleaned it up for public consumption.
> 
> I apologize for the fluff and OOC-ness of the characters in advance.

 

a Destiel Supernatural fanfiction

 

* * *

 

The call came at 3:38 am on a Thursday morning. Dean was set to ignore it, because hello, it’s ass-crack early. No sane person should be up and answering cellphones. But he wasn’t a typically sane person and the ringing insisted, and never had Dean been so annoyed to hear Black Sabbath music. Dean grabbed the phone and deigned to look at the number of the person he would throttle when he’s awake.

“The hell?” Dean mumbled as he saw the number on display. It was a generic landline number, but the area code meant the caller was from around town. For a split second, Dean considered just turning off his phone and cutting the insane caller off, but at the last second he decided to just answer it since the loud offending phone was in his hand anyway.

“This better not be a prank call.” Dean growled into the mic, not bothering to make his voice less sleep garbled.

For a couple of seconds there was nothing but silence on the other line before a familiar voice spoke.

_“Hello, Dean.”_

“Cas?” Dean blinked and rubbed his eyes with the hand not holding his phone. What was he doing up at ass o’clock in the morning? “Don’t you have 9 am classes on Thursdays?”

 _“Yes.”_ Cas replied, and then he refused to elaborate.

Dean took a breath and forced calm into his sleep deprived bones.

“Cas, why exactly did you call me?” Dean asked, thinking if he wanted answers, he had to ask the right questions, because Cas is just that kind of guy.

 _“They told me I could have a phone call, so I called you.”_ Cas said.

That woke Dean up pretty quick.

“Cas, where are you?”

_“I’m at 4th avenue, Saint Henry Circle, Police Station.”_

“You’ve been _arrested_?” Dean sat up, throwing his covers off and already scanning the floor for his pants. “What the hell, Cas?!”

 _“It was mainly Gabriel’s fault.”_ Cas said, sounding a bit defensive from the other line. _“It was_ his _frat party.”_

Dean felt the anger pouring off him as he listened to Cas and tugged his pants on with his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder.

“And let me guess, Gabe got away scot-free.” Dean gritted out, rummaging in his pile of unfolded clothes for a fresh shirt.

 _“He was long gone before anyone even knew the police were coming.”_ Cas confirmed.

“That son of a bitch.” Dean snarled, putting on the shirt and snatching his keys and wallet off his small desk. He barely remembered to shove his socked feet into shoes.

 _“He is a bit of an assbutt.”_ Cas agreed. _“Don’t be too mad at him though, I think he thought the police would never show. They never did before.”_

“Hell no, Cas. Don’t try and distract me from taking any blame off you!” Dean yelled, racing out of his tiny apartment to get outside to his car, not caring if he disturbed any of his fellow student neighbors. It’s a college neighborhood; people are unsurprised by loud noises in the middle of the night. “You should know better than going along with Gabriel’s parties.”

 _“I wasn’t involved in it, I just happened to be in the same place.”_ Cas reasoned. _“And when the police arrived everyone was running and shouting and there was mass panic and I just wanted to be anywhere but there,”_ his gravelly voice cracked a bit and Dean swore to himself that he was going to rip Gabriel’s head off when he saw him next time _“so I went with the officers.”_

“It’s okay Cas, I’m on my way.” Dean said, his voice going soothing. “Just sit tight, I’ll come get you.”

 _“Thank you Dean.”_ Cas said, and he sounded so relieved Dean’s heart ached.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Dean said, getting in his car and starting her up.

 _“It’s fine Dean,”_ Cas said, sounding like the most understanding person on the planet _“It’s different when it’s you. I know you don’t ever mean me any harm.”_

“Y-yeah…” Dean managed to reply, sensing his cheeks heating up and feeling like an idiot for it. “Hey Cas? I’m about to drive over there now, so you need to hang up. I’ll be quick, don’t worry.”

_“Thank you Dean. Please be careful on the way over.”_

“Yeah, I will, don’t worry Cas.” Dean said, closing his eyes briefly and trying not to dwell on how Cas was still able to worry about him getting into a car accident when HE was the one arrested. “I’ll be there and I won’t get into any trouble on the way over, okay?”

 _“Okay Dean.”_ Cas said. _“I’ll just wait here then.”_

“Yeah.” Dean said. “I’m on my way.”

 _“See you soon Dean.”_ Cas said.

Dean waited to hear the click of the receiver on Cas’s end before he ended the call from his side. He tucked his phone away, took the car off park, and drove the insane early-morning streets.

Despite trying his best to not break speed limit, Dean made the twenty minute drive to the station in fifteen. All the same, it felt like the longest fifteen minute drive of his life. After he arrived at the station and parked his car, Dean practically dashed inside the building and just barely stopped himself from shouting out Castiel’s name.

A couple of officers in blue looked over at him when he barged inside the building, most of them just kept doing whatever it was they’re doing, probably used to people making loud entrances. Dean scanned the room and saw what looks like a receptionist’s help desk in the front center of the room, so he headed over there.

The officer behind the desk was a middle-aged woman with blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail. She had a mug of steaming coffee beside her and she was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

“Excuse me ma’am,” Dean said, getting the officer’s attention. It always paid to be polite when you wanted someone’s favor on you. The officer regarded him with a nod and a small, almost motherly, smile “I’m looking for a Castiel Novak. He was taken here sometime tonight.”

“I see,” the officer replied, shuffling some papers around, looking for something. When she seemed to have found what she was looking for, she looked back at Dean. “Are you his family?”

“Uh, no.” Dean replied. “I’m Dean Winchester. Just here to bail him out.”

“Nice to meet you Dean, I’m officer Donna Hanscum” they shook hands “Castiel’s in one of our waiting areas. I’ll have someone call him out here.” She looked to her left and called out “Hey Chuck! Can you run back and tell Castiel his friend’s arrived?”

“Yeah sure!” a man’s voice answered back, but Dean didn’t see the owner’s face because he was already walking further inside the building when Dean turned to look.

“We didn’t have him booked.” The officer behind the desk said, and Dean reluctantly faced her back. “Our units received a call from a resident last night about a loud ruckus disturbing his sleep, so we sent out a patrol car to see what the noise was about. Of course it turned out to be a party with college kids.”

“Most loud ruckus in town do tend to be that.” Dean agreed, making a smile appear on his face even as his mind raced to interpret the story the officer was telling him. Did this mean Cas wasn’t being charged with anything serious?

“The officers in patrol knocked on the door, prepared to tell the kids to quiet down a bit or they’ll be charged and fined with disturbing the peace.” The officer continued with a slight laugh “But as soon as the girl who opened the door saw the uniform, she freaked out and it caused a domino effect, pretty soon all the kids were dropping what they were doing and scattered around running like bats out of hell.”

Dean could imagine it with no difficulty. People are like a herd of cow. If they see the one ahead of them jump off a cliff, they’d follow soon. All the panic must’ve been hard for Cas.

“Our officers tried to calm them down but they were being ignored and all the kids were running away from them. Castiel Novak was the only kid that approached our officers, instead of scampered away.” She said, continuing the story. “He looked a lot shaken and he asked the officers if he could please go with them, and they didn’t have the heart to leave him there in the mess of kids running for cover.”

And Dean was immensely relieved to hear that. That basically confirms they weren’t charging Cas with anything serious enough that could mar his records and affect his chances after college.

“I bet he was itching so bad to get somewhere not chaotic.” Dean said. The same way he was itching so bad to see Cas now, probably.

“My co-officers did say he seemed relieved to be out of that commotion.” Officer Donna commented. “He’s been with us for an hour or so now, and we think that’s enough time for the party in his place to have died down. We would’ve sent him back on his own but we try to follow SOPs when we can, so we asked him if there was someone he could call to have him picked up.”

Dean smiled a little at that. He was about to reply when he heard Cas’s voice.

“Dean.” Cas was standing a few feet away from the reception desk, with an officer (who must be chuck) standing a bit behind him.

Dean couldn’t help the beaming smile across his face.

“Hey Cas.” He greeted.

Dean suddenly found himself with an armful of warm, blue-eyed, dark-haired boy, as Cas abruptly ran and launched himself into a hug. A hug that Dean automatically opened his arms for.

“You’re here.” Cas whispered against Dean’s neck. His arms squeezed Dean’s waist a little tighter.

“Told you I’d be here soon.” Dean answered, mouthing the words on Cas’s soft hair (back when he first saw the messy locks, he’d never imagined they’d be so soft) “Told you didn’t I?” he said, while running his hands in soothing circles over Cas’s back and shoulders, easing the tense muscles.

“Yeah.” Cas said, face still buried in the crook where Dean’s neck and shoulders meet. He nodded his dark head, and Dean couldn’t help nuzzling Cas back a bit.

“It’s okay Cas, I’m here.” Dean said, tightening his hold around Cas and keeping on running small circles on the other boy’s back until he felt Cas truly relaxing against him. “You’re fine, I’m here. I’m right here.”

A couple more seconds passed before Cas lifted his head up from Dean’s collar and slowly stepped out of their embrace. His cheeks were tinged with pink and his blue eyes were avoiding Dean’s. He seemed embarrassed about having launched himself to hug Dean in front of the whole police station.

Before Cas was out of reach though, Dean caught his hand in his own and he held on it, squeezing once to convey he won’t be letting go. Cas eyes shot up and looked at Dean with shock. Dean just smirked back and laced their fingers more securely.

Dean turned back to Officer Donna on the reception desk and gave her a smile.

“Officer, you’re not charging Cas with anything right?” Dean asked, with his best hopeful face. He couldn’t pull the puppy dog faces Cas seems to do effortlessly, but he can turn up the charm when he wants to.

“Oh goodness no, the patrolling officers didn’t find anything illegal over there and the resident didn’t call back to re-complain so we can assume the peace of that neighborhood is not disturbed.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “We basically just rescued an oppressed citizen from a potentially hazardous area, and detained him here for some time until we’re sure the threat has passed and someone picks him up. Isn’t that right Chuck?”

“Yes, absolutely.” The mousy haired officer who led Cas out nodded in agreement. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“So I guess we can go now, right?” Dean asked, smothering on the charm and innocence. “There won’t be any records or paperwork to deal with?”

“You’re free to go whenever you wish.” Officer Donna said with a smile.

“Thank you officers.” Dean said, then he tugged Cas closer by the hand and said it again. “Thank you.” Because it bears repeating. Because Dean truly was thankful.

“Aw, get out of here you crazy kids!” Officer Donna shooed them away. “Don’t make me throw my donuts at you.”

“We’re on our way out ma’am!” Dean said with a grin. Beside him Cas gives a small smile to both officers.

“Thank you for letting me stay here for a while.” Cas said. “I’ll be getting out of your hair now. I’m terribly sorry for any inconvenience.”

“Nonsense Castiel!” Officer Donna said.

“Yeah, we’d pay our other visitors money to behave half as well as you if we can afford it.” Officer Chuck adds with a snort.

“Even so, I really appreciate your help.” Cas said and gave the two officers this amazing look of determination and gratitude combined.

“You’re welcome.” Officer Donna said sincerely, with Chuck again nodding along with her. “Take care Castiel.”

“I will, thank you.”

That seemed to satisfy Cas, and he turned his blue eyes to Dean’s green ones before squeezing their hands together, signaling he was ready to go.

“We’ll be going then, officers. Have a nice morning.” Dean said, and then led Cas by the hand outside the station.

Dean led the walk over to his car and opened the passenger door for Cas to climb into. A few seconds later Dean realized he was going to have to let go of Cas’s hand if he wanted his friend to be able to close the door and for them to be able to drive away eventually.

After overcoming a lot of reluctance, Dean managed to let go of Cas’s hand long enough to close the passenger door and for him to climb into the driver’s seat on the other side of the car. Once he’s inside though, he instantly reached across the seat and pulled Cas to his chest into another hug.

“How are you?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine.” Cas answered, muffled by Dean’s shirt. “You’re here and I’m fine.”

That just made Dean’s heart ache even more.

“God I almost didn’t answer that call.” Dean said, only now realizing it. The horror that sunk on his bones was terrifying “I almost ignored it. Shit Cas I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you did answer it.”

“Yeah but I almost didn’t.” Dean said, tightening his hold on Cas again, making sure he’s there, that he’s okay.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t that bad.” Cas said, still wrapped in Dean’s arms. “I got over the initial shock after I went with the police. It wasn’t such a bad attack.”

“You’re just saying that.” Dean accused, and the lack of instant rebuttal from Cas just confirmed it. “Jesus, I’m sorry Cas. You had to go to the _police station_ to get away.”

“They were nice. They seemed to guess I was suffering an anxiety induced panic attack.” Cas said, “They didn’t give me coffee, just water, and Officer Hanscum even offered me donuts.”

“Yeah, but did you actually take any?”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

And then Cas’s stomach let out a loud growl.

Dean chuckled.

“Well apparently you’re hungry now.” Dean smiled despite himself. “Want to go eat?”

“Yes, some burgers would be nice.”

“We’ll drive by that 24/7 Burger King.” Dean assured him, and he felt Cas smile against his shirt covered chest. Unfortunately Cas’s heartbeat still seemed unstable where Dean felt Cas’s chest pressed up against Dean’s lower ribcage. “Do you have your meds?”

Cas shakes his head against Dean’s chest. “I think I dropped them during the ruckus at the house earlier.”

Dean sighs. “Oh well, I think I still have some of your spare pills at my place.” Cas lifts up his head to peer at Dean’s eyes. “We’ll go there after we get some burgers. You should sleep over. You should sleep until noon.”

“I have class in a few hours.” Cas said with a frown.

“You can attend a make-up lecture.” Dean reasoned “I’m sure Professor Harvelle will understand. She has a soft spot for you.” _Everyone has a soft spot for you,_ Dean didn’t say. “I’ll even send her a politically correct text message before 9 am telling her you won’t be attending her class if you want.”

“Alright.” Cas relented, “but I need to swing by my place first to get my laptop and some clothes. Your place is closer to the college. I don’t want to have to go to and fro before my afternoon classes.”

“Yeah okay, sure.” Dean agreed. And then an idea struck him like lightning. “You know Cas, it would be a lot better if you just moved out of your shared dorm house.”

“I’ve been living in that place since freshman year Dean.”

“Yeah, but you have me now.” Dean said. And he cursed his big mouth for the awkward silence that followed. He practically felt Cas stiffen and tense up in his arms. “I’m sorry. That was super forward and assuming of me.” Dean resumed his task of tracing soft circles on Cas’s back in hopes of calming him down.

“I know we’ve only been on a few study dates and lunch dates, not even one formal date… But I really like you Cas, and I care about you a lot…” Dean said, and this wasn’t how he planned on confessing his feelings at all, but if it would help Cas make a decision for the betterment of his condition, then so be it. “And I would feel a lot at ease if I know you’re not living in a place that could turn into a trigger for you every other night… You don’t have to move in with me, but please consider finding another dorm, somewhere less party-friendly. When you make progress with your therapy, you can always move back.”

It seemed the back rubbing wasn’t helping Cas calm down anymore. If anything, Cas’s shaking progressed and Dean almost panicked and worried that it was a seizure until he felt the wetness seeping through his clothes. Cas was crying, he was full out sobbing.

 _Nice going Winchester. He’d definitely break up with you now._ Which was a funny thought to have crawled into Dean’s head because he and Cas weren’t even officially dating yet.

“I’m sorry Cas, I’m sorry!” Dean rushed to apologize, rocking his sobbing friend in his arms back and forth. “I’m sorry I brought it up. Let’s not think about it for now, okay? Let’s just take it one step at a time. Let’s get some burgers first. That’s fine right? Food?”

“I don’t deserve you Dean.” Cas mumbled through his tears, shocking Dean into listening, “I’m such a mess and such a bother and such an inconvenience… How can you sit there and tell me you like me? How can you care so much about me? I’m broken Dean, I don’t deserve you.”

The words hit Dean like a punch in the gut.

“Don’t.” Dean managed to say before he had to take a breath and steady himself. “Don’t say that Cas. Please don’t ever say that. Please don’t ever think that.”

Dean removed his hands from Cas’s back to grip his shaking shoulders. Dean shifted Cas so that they could look at one another eye to eye. When Dean finally saw Cas, he looked so wrecked with tears flowing freely from his eyes and expression so crumpled, Dean barely managed to keep himself from sobbing right there with him.

“You are so much more than your condition. You are wonderful, and bright, and kind, and generous, and funny without even trying.” Dean said, fighting hard to keep his voice from wavering. He cupped Cas’s face and thumbed away the tears. “You deserve every good thing Cas. You deserve the world and more. Nobody’s perfect, we all have our own crosses to bear and shit like that, so don’t think you’re alone. You are never alone Cas… I’m here. It’s alright.”

Cas’s sobs were renewed and Dean kept on wiping the tears away.

“I’m scared Dean.” Cas said between sniffs and sobs. “I’m scared that you’ll get tired of waiting for me to get better. I’m scared that I’ll never get better. I’m scared that I will chase you away because I will never turn into what you want.” His sad blue eyes looked longingly into Dean’s “I don’t think I can handle that Dean. I feel like I’d die.”

“Shh, shhh, Cas.” Dean said, giving in and brushing his lips over Cas’s temple in a shower of butterfly kisses. “You don’t have to be scared, that will never happen.” He removed his left hand from Cas’s jaw to seek his right hand. He gripped it tight and looked at Cas with all the determination in his body and soul. “I’ll keep holding on Cas, I’ll never let go. So please… Please hold on to me too. Please don’t give up on us before we even get the chance to begin. Please don’t give up on yourself. Please Cas, _please._ We can fix this, we can get through this.”

“H-how—.” Cas started “How can you care so much about me?”

“I love you Cas.” Dean said, finally letting it all out. Cas needed to hear this, so he’ll forget about his pride and just confess everything. “I care about you because I love you. I fell in love with you. With the way you squint your eyes when you’re piecing together facts. With the way your hair always looks mussed up and hot. With the way you always keep part of your pocket money to donate to the children’s hospital. With how you always tell the truth even when it’s easier to lie. With how your nose crinkles when you smile. With the way you treat your first edition books with almost creepy care. With the way you say my name when I startle you. With how you greet me when I wave at you. With your immense dedication to anything you’ve put your mind to. You are a lot of awesome, wonderful things Cas. Of course I’m in love you.”

Cas stared at Dean, wide-eyed and slack jawed. At least that confession seemed to shock the tears into stopping. Dean used his right hand to wipe the tear track off of Cas’s face.

“Oh Dean.” Cas said, voice still shaking. He shut his eyes and scrunched them up, as if he was trying to erase everything he just witnessed. Dean wouldn’t really blame him, it was a pretty chick flick confession.

“It’s okay Cas,” Dean said, his hand still gripping Cas’s tight. “I know I sprung it on you, you don’t have to think so hard about it. If you want we can just pretend this never happened.”

“No!” Cas said, abruptly opening his eyes and looking at Dean with almost panic. He calmed down a bit after Dean gave him a smile.

“Okay Cas, whatever you need.”

“I just.” Cas said and looked down to where their hands were touching. “I just need a moment to process it.”

Dean stayed quiet and watched Cas watched their linked hands for a couple of silent minutes… He was beyond the moon when Cas didn’t let go.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas murmured, eyes still cast down to their joined hands. “Thank you for always being there. Thank you for being understanding, for not leaving me, for being supportive,” Cas finally looked up at Dean, regarding him with a serene stare, “thank you for loving me.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few time before he finally got out the lame words.

“It’s no big deal.”

“Yes, it is a big deal.” Cas insisted, squeezing Dean’s hand with the force of his conviction. “Thank you because now, I’m not afraid anymore, I’m not afraid to tell you I love you.”

And then Dean understood why Cas looked so shocked after hearing his own confession. Hearing the person you love say they love you back is one of life’s greatest miracles. And like most miracle, it’s unbelievable.

“Are you serious?” Dean asked. “You’re not kidding?”

“I won’t joke about this matter, Dean.” Cas said with a slight smile and a not so slight blush.

Embarrassingly, the words that came out of Dean’s mouth after he’d confirmed Castiel’s love for him were:

“Can we kiss yet?”

But it was worth the embarrassment to hear Cas laugh.

“Alright.” Cas answered after he recovered from his laughter, and Dean eagerly dove in for his lips.

It was a sweet kiss, in spite of all the salty tears. It was simple and comfortable. Much like how Dean wanted to be for Castiel, something stable, comforting, and real. When they pulled apart, Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s and looked at those blue eyes tinted with red corners from all the crying. They looked happy now, and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“So does this mean you’ll move in with me now?” Dean asked teasingly.

“First thing’s first.” Cas said, stealing a peck from Dean’s still tingly lips. “You promised me burgers.”

Dean laughed at that.

“See, what did I tell you?” said Dean feeling a new light dancing in his eyes as he looked at Cas. “Funny without even trying.”

“Shut up and drive Dean.” Cas said, lightly thumping Dean on the chest. “I’ve had enough of my romantic life being played out inside and in front of the police station.”

“Aye-aye!” Dean said with a salute.

They drove off with Dean’s left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand on top of Cas’s, clasped over the gearshift together. It felt cliché and Cas said it was potentially unsafe, but Dean pleaded he’d be careful and go slow, and Cas eventually relented.

In truth Dean Winchester never planned on falling for someone as awesomely intricate as Castiel. He never pictured himself falling in love at all to be honest. But now that he had, all he wanted to do was make Cas as happy as possible, in spite of all the obstacles. And if it proved to be a bigger challenge than most sane persons are equipped with to handle… Well, Dean wasn’t a typically sane person anyway.

* * *

 

xxx

end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really think Dean and Cas feel so OOC when I re-read this. But it served a purpose so... I hope it can be forgiven. Comments are appreciated! :3


End file.
